


Thank You, Vanderwood

by Story_Bored



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, V Route Spoilers, V | Jihyun Kim's Route, this work will have a smut chapter, vanderwood is beautiful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Bored/pseuds/Story_Bored
Summary: This fic takes place immediately after the ending of V's route so there are *SPOILERS* for his route.~~~~MC is at the hospital with V when Jumin comes in to report the status of everything. Feeling like V is finally safe and in capable hands, she decides it's finally time to return to her own apartment to get some rest. Vanderwood ends up giving her a ride home from the hospital and they get along!





	Thank You, Vanderwood

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. I am in love with Vanderwood and I wanted more fics with him so I decided to write one. Be on the look out for my steamy update. Like I stated in the summary, this fic takes place right after the end of V's route, specifically after his "good ending" which I believe is "Clear II" in the content unlocked area. There are direct references to V's route, I just want to make that crystal clear. I kind of edited this, but I didn't get anyone to beta read it so I apologize in advance for minor spelling and grammar errors (feel free to point them out). I really hope you enjoy it. Please kudos and comment so I'll be motivated to have the second chapter out sooner rather than later!

You had to admit life after meeting the RFA was definitely a lot more complicated. Before you had met Ray to test out his “game” there was never anything too interesting or exciting going on around you. Maybe that’s why it was easy for you to walk away from your former life and blindly journey to a mysterious building up in the mountains.

After the most tense ten days of your life the RFA was currently busting Rika at the now-canceled party location, the handsome and mysterious V had been stabbed and was about to have his eyes treated, and the sad man who had started it all had left you a worrisome voicemail telling you goodbye. It was a little over a week and you were exposed to a religious cult, poison, explosions, secrets, lies, and six men and two women who repeatedly told you how special you were.

And one secret agent who wasn’t even sure how he got mixed into all of it in the first place.

All-in-all you knew your life would never be the same again.

You were sitting in the hospital holding V’s hand as he softly slumbered when Jumin came into the room.

“Jumin!” You stood up and gently let go of V’s hand.

“MC, how are you?” He asked as he glanced from his sleeping friend back to you.

“I’m okay. What’s the status? What happened at the party venue?”

“Rika was taken into custody, though I put certain securities in place to make sure she is properly treated instead of just locked away and forgotten…” He sighed as he brought one of his elegant hands to massage his temple. “I’ll be sure to look over her treatment as well as the treatment for V.”

You just nod.

“I don’t think I can thank you enough, MC.” His usually stern eyes were soft as he looked at you and you wondered if the look was due to his sincerity or his exhaustion. “If it weren’t for you… I don’t know what V would have endured. He had already isolated himself so much from the rest of the RFA. I’m glad he had someone to lean on. I do believe he is a changed man.”

You smile and place a comforting hand on Jumin’s shoulder, slightly surprising the CEO-in-line. “Jumin, I can see just how much you love V. He’s lucky to call you his friend. You did such a good job.” You drop your hand back to your side as you look over to V. “I don’t know exactly what V has in mind for his future, but I trust he can rest easy knowing that the RFA is in good hands.” You turn back to Jumin. “Your hands, Jumin.”

“It was a team effort. And who knows what V has-”

Jumin was cut off as you both heard the sound of V waking up. Jumin walked past you to stand by his side.

V smiled up at him, “Were you just talking about me?” He softly chuckled. “I’m glad you haven’t left yet, MC.” He said as he beckoned you to his side and you went to stand next to Jumin.

“So what are your plans, V?” You ask him.

“Yes, I’d like to know that too.” Jumin remarked.

“Hmm,” V hummed, “I’m not exactly sure. But I know I want to explore myself by exploring the world and my art. I need to be sure what it’s like to know who I am and to have a healthy source of inspiration.”

You just nod, not entirely sure how to respond anymore.

“What about you, MC? What are your plans now?”

You stare at V as you realize for the first time you didn’t have a solid plan. You were entirely swept away in these past ten days (which felt like a whole lifetime) and you didn’t know how to simply return to your life before. You really thought you could use a drink, but somehow you thought that wouldn’t comfort V or Jumin.

“Well… I’ll probably return to my apartment and sleep for a few days.” You quietly laugh at your weak joke.

“Yes, that’s a good plan. You need to look after yourself.” Jumin said. V just nodded in agreement.

“Yes, actually, now that you’re here Jumin I think I’m going to take my leave.” You smile at the two men. “You can call me after the next surgery is over and you are allowed visitors. I’ll be sure to drop by.”

“Thank you, MC.” V said as he put a hand over his heart, “This would have all been impossible without you. Now go get some rest.”

You smile back at him before awkwardly looking around the small hospital room to search for your purse.

“I’ll see you out, MC.” Jumin said.

“No, it’s really okay-”

“I insist.” 

You couldn’t deny Jumin twice so you agreed. You put on your most charming smile as you waved goodbye to V. “I’ll see you soon, MC,” he called out to you and there was something in your chest that tightened. You were too tired to analyze it in the moment so once again, you just nodded.

You and Jumin were both silent as you traveled towards to main entrance of the hospital. Once you got outside Jumin was in the middle of offering you his driver when Seven and Vanderwood approached you both from the parking lot.

“Jumin, MC!” Seven waved to you both as he smiled. Vanderwood just looked annoyed.

“Seven!” His smiling face was enough to move you to act on impulse, and as soon as he was close enough, you wrapped your arms around him in a hug.

“Woah!” Seven laughed, reaching a hand around you to pat you on the back. “Good to see you, too, MC.”

You laughed awkwardly as you let go to give him his space. “I’m sorry, it was just refreshing to see your smiling face.” You look at Vanderwood who, in response, raised an eyebrow. “Hey Vanderwood.”

“Are you going to try to hug me, too?” He asked with his arms crossed.

You just laughed.

“Luciel, are you okay?” Jumin asked. “Everything with Rika has been sorted out. I’m sure you were worried since you were there when the bomb went off.”

Seven’s expression briefly faltered. “Yeah, well, I was scared there for a second. But I’m glad she’s alright…” There was a pregnant pause. “Relatively alright. I’m just here to pick up my car since I left it here before we went to Rika’s apartment.” He glanced towards the entrance. “But I guess I might as well go talk to V if you’ll be there with me, Jumin.”

“Yes, I just arrived. I was seeing MC out.” Jumin looked back to you. “MC, shall I call my driver?”

Seven whipped his head to look at his coworker. “Oh! Vanderwood can take MC home! I’m sure it’s no problem for him.”

“What-” You couldn’t even get one word in before being interrupted.

“I don’t remember my job description saying that I’d be a chauffeur to your buddies.” Vanderwood snapped.

Jumin scoffed. “Well, lucky for her I employ an actual chauffeur.”

You slowly take a few steps back from the three men as Seven persistently elbowed Vanderwood in his side.

“Honestly, guys, I’m going to take a cab and it’s going to be fine. I live around here anyway. Seriously.” You smiled nervously at them, starting to get overwhelmed by all the commotion, when Vanderwood sighed before shaking his head.

“Fine, I’ll give you a ride.”

“No, really-”

“I said it’s fine. You’re better than this redhead anyway.”

You can’t help but chuckle at the ridiculousness of the entire situation. All of these extravagant and dangerous men just hurled into your life and they were currently bickering about who would give you a ride home. “Thank you, Vanderwood.”

“Well then,” Jumin said, “I’ll see you soon, MC.”

“Bye, MC. I’ll see you soon, too! Though it’ll probably be on CCTV…” Seven winked.

“I hope you get home safe,” said Jumin as he gave Vanderwood a pointed look. Vanderwood rolled his eyes.

“Bye guys.” You wave and smile as you watch them enter the hospital. You turn back to Vanderwood and look up at him. “Thanks again. You really didn’t have to let Seven bully you into giving me a ride.”

“It’s fine, really.” He said as he turned and led you across the parking lot. “I don’t know why, but I always have a hard time saying no to that guy.”

“Nice car,” you said as Vanderwood opened the passenger door of an expensive-looking sports car.

“Yup!” He grinned as he made his way into the driver’s seat. “Seven just gave me the keys as soon as we made it back into the city.” You just smile.

Vanderwood handed you his phone to input your address into his GPS. You didn’t know if it was funny or worrisome that you were giving a secret agent your personal address. You were happy to see you apartment was just a fifteen minute drive away.

The first five minutes of the drive was completely quiet, but you didn’t really mind. Your brain was so full of new information and experiences that it was still trying to process it all. You had only slept when V was sleeping for the past few days and you were so tired that you didn’t even feel tired anymore. Then Vanderwood suddenly spoke.

“MC, I feel like you’re a bit different in the messenger than you are in person.”

His words came from out of the blue but you couldn’t be surprised anymore. You thought about it for a few moments. “Hmm.. Well it is a bit easier to convey my ideas when I have time to write things out. I’m the same person either way, but speaking to someone face-to-face is a lot more emotionally active.” You slightly move your head to glance at Vanderwood. “Why did you say that all of a sudden?”

“You know,” he shrugged, “you seem more passive in person.”

“Passive?” You think you might have felt a hint of offense.

“I shouldn’t be judging you, I’m sorry if I sounded rude. I just naturally read people to assess their relationship with their environment and with other people.” Vanderwood gave you a quick look before returning his eyes to the road ahead of him. “I can tell you are confident and strong. I’m just saying those traits come off clearer in the messenger. Not that it doesn’t come off in person.”

You chuckle because you suddenly know exactly what he’s talking about. “Yeah, okay, I get what you’re saying. Though we only ever chatted together once. You’re right, though.” You leaned your head on the window and watched as the city flew past you. “Ever since all of this started, I had to learn how to listen to others while simultaneously holding on to what makes me, me. It’s not that I usually talk a lot, I’ve just been listening a lot more than I usually do. And the things I’ve been hearing for the past ten days have been so passionate and emotional. It’s hard to not let that influence me.” The street lamps begin to glow as the Sun continued to fall into the horizon. “It’s easier for me to not get influenced when I’m in the messenger. If that makes sense.”

The car reached a stop light and Vanderwood took this opportunity to look at you. He watched you as you looked out the window and, even though he would never tell you or anyone, he was mystified by every word you said. Back in the cabin he could tell that you were independent and unique; and of course he thought you were cute which was why he asked about your relationship with V. In fact, Seven gave Vanderwood shit about it after he read the chat history and it was the same reason why he insisted that he give you a ride home. They both knew that relationships were out of the question for agents, but that didn’t mean crushing on someone was illegal. Vanderwood was suddenly glad crushes weren’t illegal because he was captivated by how you were so confident and so vulnerable at the same time.

The light turns green and Vanderwood turns his attention back to the street. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

You turn to look at him and you’re suddenly tempted to look at the selfie he sent you back then, just to compare. You thought he looked handsome in that picture but now he looked down right sexy. You briefly closed your eyes and took a deep breath; this really wasn’t the time to be thinking about someone like that. You just stepped off of an emotional rollercoaster. Let’s redirect this conversation, you think to yourself.

“So, Vanderwood. What’s your favorite pizza topping?” You grinned when you saw his mouth form the most charming smirk.

“What a random question.”

“I figured you wouldn’t tell me about your past or your family or anything personal like that, since you’re a secret agent and all.”

“Mhmm. And?”

“And I want to get to know you. So I’ll ask surface-level questions that aren’t weighted.”

“How refreshing.” He glances at you and chuckles when he sees you grinning at him. “Alright, I’ll play along. My favorite topping is pineapple.”

Your jaw drops. “How disgusting. You are the devil himself.”

“Hey!” Vanderwood protests. “It’s delicious. I should shame you for being so judgemental.”

“It’s not my fault you have no taste. Anyway, my favorite topping is pepperoni.”

“And I have no taste? You are so vanilla.”

“Whatever. Question number two: what do you do if you can’t fall asleep at night?”

“That question is on another level. You better tread carefully, Ms. MC.”

“Sure, sure.”

“Let’s see…” Vanderwood considers your question briefly. “If I can’t sleep, I’ll have a drink or two. Or if I don’t have any drinks at my place, then I’ll just-” he suddenly stops himself before clearing his throat. “I’ll just smoke a cigarette and force myself to sleep.”

You raise an eyebrow. “It sounded like you were going to say something else.”

“I didn’t want to be crude.”

“Ah. I see.”

You turned back towards the window to hide your smile, and Vanderwood did the same thing.

“Okay, next question-”

“Wait,” Vanderwood interrupts, “You didn’t tell me what you do if you can’t fall asleep.” His eyes were still on the road when you turned to look at him.

“Oh, right. I’ll just take a warm bath and read a book if I have the time. If I don’t have a lot of energy, I’ll drink a glass of wine and watch nature documentaries.”

“That is excruciatingly adorable.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I can picture you with your wine all cozied up in bed while you watch some baby deer get separated from its mom. You’d get all teary eyed and fall asleep dreaming about deer.”

“I would be lying if I said that never happened.”

You both laugh and for the first time in ten days you feel like you have room to breathe.

“Okay,” you begin after you both calm down, “this question might be on another level, so prepare yourself. Question number three: what are you doing tomorrow?”

“Oh, that question is on another level. I don’t know for sure what I’m doing tomorrow since it’s Sunday. I officially go back to work on Monday. I’ll probably go see Seven at some point tomorrow evening to make sure he’s actually doing shit for the agency. But besides that, I don’t really have plans. Which is shocking but welcome.”

Vanderwood was planning on asking you what you were up to the next day, but you had arrived at your apartment.

“Well, this is me.” You say as you make no move to get out of the car. Vanderwood puts the vehicle into park and turns to look at you, giving you his full attention. You clear your throat. “So, as I’m sure you’re aware, I’ve been in some interesting company these past few days-”

“Including me.” He interjects.

“Yes, including you. I have to confess, I’m a little nervous to go home on my own. I’m afraid it will be too quiet, you know, without all the crying and stabbing…” you trail off and chuckle before you begin messing with the hem of your polka-dot skirt. “Not that that’s funny or anything. I don’t think it’s funny at all. Sometimes you just have to laugh things off if they’re too extreme, you know?” Fuck, you think, I’m rambling. “I’m just wondering if you would come up with me for a little bit. I can make you some coffee or tea?” You knew you were taking a shot in the dark, but something felt comfortable between you and Vanderwood. Like you both randomly fell into the same, bizarre dimension at the same time. It was comforting.

“You know,” he starts as he cooly runs his fingers through his hair, “I would have still accepted your invitation even if you didn’t give me that whole monologue.”

You weren’t sure if he was seriously that smooth or if he was just playing it up, but it didn’t matter. “So you’ll come up?” You try not to sound too excited.

“Sure. Let’s find a parking space then.”


End file.
